Elysium Solmaron
Elysium Solmaron are large, powerful Brute Wyverns that are the subspecies of the mighty Solmaron (Enraged) |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = TheElusiveOne}} Physiology Elysium Solmaron is the subspecies of the voracious Solmaron that has very faintly been seen a few times. Unlike the regular Solmaron, it is dark violet in colour with a dark blue sail running across its back that constantly pulses with electrical energy: glowing either dim or brightly depending on the amount of electricity surging through it. Their tail pulses with as much electrical energy as their sail. Behavior Is as nomadic as its flaming counterpart, although seen less often as it is far rarer. They can tackle Deviljho's with even more ease than their normal counterparts due to the use of the thunder element and its general ferocity. Abilities Elysium Solmaron have all the attributes of the regular Solmaron with the fire replaced with electricity although additionally gains magnetism via the atoms within its body. Rage and Tired States Rage State: Solmaron's sail will start glowing bright blue and the crest on top its head will too. Its arms will give off an electric hue as it starts to use Thunder Pole based attacks. Tired State: Solmaron's sail and crest will become a light grey and it will start to drool. Mounts The same as the regular Solmaron. =In-Game Description= Ecology Taxonomy Order: Saurischia Suborder: Theropod Infraorder: Crocodilian Theropod Superfamily: Sailed Wyvern Family: Solmaron Habitat Range Similarly to the regular Solmaron, Elysium Solmaron has no restricts on where it goes: thus can appear everywhere. Ecological Niche While Solmaron have been witnessed rivalling Deviljho, Elysium Solmaron have been witnessed outright slaughtering Deviljho's that attempt to provoke it. Can make a wasteland out of the various ecosystems it invades. Biological Adaptions Elysium Solmaron have all the adaptions that the regular Solmaron's have but doubled, electrical attributes to absolutely fry prey items into sizzling corpses, magnetic atoms within its body that allow it to magnetise nearby objects to either shield its body parts, ignite shock waves, or cover them in prey items and vacuuum them into their demise. Behavior Relentless, hostile and nefarious, is incredibly easy to provoke it. A must avoid at all costs unless one has dealt with the normal counterparts before. Attacks High Rank Calm * Roar: Solmaron will roar in the same manner as Deviljho. * Claw Swipe: Solmaron will swipe either massive claw at a Hunter which can knock them back. * Tail Swipe: Solmaron will swipe its massive tail at a Hunter which can knock them back. * Bite: Solmaron will try to bite a Hunter which can knock them back. * Kick: Solmaron will face either side of its body towards a Hunter and then lift its leg and try to kick them. This attack can knock Hunters away. * Flash: Solmaron's sail will start to flicker before unleashing a bright light that Stuns hunters. * Tail Slam: Solmaron will slam its giant tail down to try and crush a Hunter which can knock them away and will cause Tremors. * Furious Fury: ''' Solmaron will first roar at a Hunter after which it will start to charge towards them and will try to grab them if it gets close. They then have a limited amount of time to escape before it roars at them again and then throwing them away. After this it will jump towards them and slam its tail down onto them, slamming them into the ground. Afterwards it will taunt. This attack can cause Stun after they get up. * '''Thunderball: Solmaron will shoot an electric projectile at a Hunter which can cause Thunderblight. * Thunder Bite: Solmaron will try to bite a Hunter while its mouth is filled with sizzling electricity which can cause Thunderblight and knock them back. * Electric Shield: Solmaron will star unveiling electricity from itself before unleashing a forcefield that surrounds its whole body that Paralyses hunters. * Rock Throw: Solmaron will put either of its claws into the ground as it tosses a rock towards a Hunter which gets split into three rocks thanks to its powerful claws. This attack can cause Magnet and a blight dependent on which area you fight it. * Electric Laser: Solmaron will shoot an electric laser similarly to Black Gravios which can cause Thunderblight and knock Hunters away. The sail glows briefly before the beam is unleashed. * Dragon Claw Swipe: Solmaron will empower either claw with the Dragon element as it swipes that claw at a Hunter which can cause Dragonblight and knock them back. * Dragon Claw Slam: Solmaron will empower either claw with the dragon element as it slams that claw onto a Hunter which can cause Dragonblight and will cause Tremors. This attack can also knock Hunters away. * Dragon Fists: ' Solmaron will empower both claws with the Dragon element as it punches forward 5 times somewhat similarly Great Maccao which can cause Dragonblight and knock Hunters away. Enraged Note: When enraged, Elysium Solmaron starts using Magnetism * '''Dragon Ball: ' Solmaron will shoot a Dragon-element ball at a Hunter which can cause Dragonblight. * 'Dragon Bite: ' Solmaron will try to bite a Hunter while its mouth is charged with the Dragon-element which can cause Dragonblight and knock them back. * '''Thunder Pole Claw Swipe: Solmaron will surround either claw with the Thunder Pole element as it swipes that claw at a Hunter. This attack can cause Dragonblight, Thunderblight and Defense Down. This attack can also knock Hunters back. * Thunder Pole Claw Slam: Solmaron will surround either claw with the Thunder Pole Element as it tries to slam that claw down onto a Hunter. This can cause Dragonblight, Thunderblight, Defense Down and will cause Tremors. This attack can also knock Hunters away. * Super Tail Slam: Solmaron will lift itself up with its giant claws before slamming down its tail causing a large shockwave. This attack can send Hunters flying if they're hit directly and will cause Tremors. * Magnetic Shield: Solmaron will put one if its claws in the ground as that claw is glowing pink and sizzling with electricity. The sail will start to glow extremely bright as the environment starts to magnetise towards the Elysium Solmaron: covering the Solmaron in solid thick armour and an array of orbiting rocks and boulders that can casually hunters. This can last until Elysium Solmaron is no longer enraged. All attacks are negated and requires sky blue sharpness to pierce. * Magnetic Shootout: Solmaron will tail whip or grab and throw the boulders that are orbiting it: dealing Thunderblight, Dragonblight, Paralysis and Magnet. Only does this if its still in its Magnetic Shield mode. * Thunder Pole Rock Throw: Solmaron will surround one of its claws with Thunder Pole and will rip a rock out of the ground, tossing it towards a Hunter, while surrounding it with Thunder Pole as it gets split in three. This attack can cause Thunderblight, Dragonblight and Magnet. * Thunder Pole Force Attack: ''' Solmaron will surround itself in a forcefield of the Thunder Pole element and then it will walk around for a bit after which it will roar sending out an omnidirectional blaze attack which will send Hunters flying, cause Dragonblight, Thunderblight and Magnet. * '''Plasma Crash: Solmaron will surround both claws with the Thunder Pole Element as it chases a Hunter and tries to slam the claws down onto them around 7 times. After which it will slam both claws down which causes a large quake and visual break in the ground in the area in front of it after which it will explode with the Thunder Pole Element. If Hunters get hit with the claws it will cause Dragonblight and Thunderblight and will knock them away. If they get hit by the quake they will get send flying upwards and be Stunned when they land. If they get hit by the Thunder Pole explosion they will get send flying away and get afflicted with Dragonblight, Thunderblight and Magnet. Breakable Parts * Head: Head will have scars on it. * Back(1): Sail will have scars on it * Back(2): Sail will be partially broken * Claws: Some claws will be broken off while others will have scratches. * Tail: Part of the tail will be severed. Notes * Credit to Dinoman0310 for the creation of the original counterpart. * The name 'Elysium' refers to a state of happiness and perfectness. Identifying the subspecies as a perfect killing machine that kills swiftly and sends its prey to the said "state of happiness". Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Thunder Pole Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker